The Empress
by te-kay
Summary: When two mysterious visitors appear on Thunderbrid 5. The Tracy brothers are in for the journey of a lifetime.


I decide to post this because chapter two of Abducted was giving me a real headache. So I hope you'll enjoy this. Like Abducted it is a work in progress but I hope to post both stories second chapters soon. This is TV-verse.

Disclaimer: Don't own the boys but if I could I would own all of them but Alan. Henrietta and Leonard are mine.

The Empress 

Chapter 1

Was she the last?

She could be.

She had a son, but he was the new generation, not the old generation, not her generation. That generation was gone. Lost forever.

Was she lost?

No, not lost. But she was alone and sometimes scared.

Was she unusual?

Of course, she was unusual. Though all of her family, all of her kind were unusual. But now, she was the only one.

No, she wasn't the only one there was another. No, not her son. Someone else, someone she hadn't seen for ages. Someone different. Someone special.

But she had met him, he had helped her. Her son was here because of him.

Not totally alone in the universe as she had first thought. He was always there. But for how long?

He wouldn't live forever and neither would she or her son, then their kind would be gone. Extinct.

She knew who she was. Her son knew who he was. He knew who he was. The last. The hybrid. The new.

He was worried.

His mother had been standing there at the console for a long time. Obviously lost in thought. However, there were lots to think about and ages to think it over. Literally.

"Mum?" he asked, tentatively. He asked her quietly, so as not to make her jump and lose her thoughts.

Had she heard him?

Should he ask again, if so louder?

She heard his voice quiet, as if it was somewhere off in the distance. However, she still heard it. Slowly she broke her train of thought she could come back to them later. There was always time later.

"I'm sorry, Leonard. I was just thinking about the future." she told her Leonard.

"It's alright. I understand. Things on your mind." he replied, smiling at her.

"I brought you a cup of tea." Leonard said holding up the cup of boiling brown liquid, to his mother.

"Thank you, Leonard" she replied taking the cup form him and placing it on the top of the console.

It was then that the wave hit. Henrietta and Leonard were thrown violently to the floor of the console room. As the whole room started to shudder. The cup that had been sitting on the console, tipped over and it contents was unleashed on to the console.

Slowly, the brown liquid started to permeate the cracks in-between the buttons of the console. As it reached the wires, they started to short out causing the console to start to smoke.

As the shuddering stopped, Henrietta and Leonard climbed back to their feet.

"You alright?" Henrietta asked her son.

"Yeah, I'm okay. The console doesn't look as if it's okay though." he replied

Silently cursing, under her breath, Henrietta started to battle the malfunction. Somewhere, a bell started to peal, a slow, mournful song.

Henrietta realised at that moment that she had a losing battle on her hands.

"Leonard" she shouted, over the noise. "We're going to have to make a

Emergency landing. Problem is I don't know where. The navigation systems are damaged."

A computer screen had a message flashing on it, it read:

_Emergency set down_

_Navigation malfunction_

"Ah, good news, Leonard." she shouted, "We're latched on to a satellite in a geostationary orbit. We can land there and then borrow any surplus navigation equipment they have, to repair the old girl."

Hitting a button on the console, the somewhat battered spaceship, zoned in on the satellite, and started to commence docking procedure.

The satellite was massive. It shone like a beacon, whenever the sun hit its sides. It had an orange belt around it and windows that had backwards writing on it and a no 5 on it as well.

The backwards writing on the windows read:

INTERNATIONAL RESCUE

The number 5 represented Thunderbird 5, International Rescue's communication satellite, manned by John Tracy, 2nd son of Jeff Tracy and John was about to get two unexpected and unusual guests.

TBC …

Chapter 2 is in the works. So, watch this space.


End file.
